


In Command of My Heart

by usakiwigirl



Series: Moving Forward [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Relationships, M/M, Rare Pairing, Sexuality Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis has spent almost 20 years putting the last of the Death Eaters responsible for killing his brother away. Now, he's at loose ends. So what the hell is he going to do with his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Command of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [](http://dysonrules.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dysonrules**](http://dysonrules.dreamwidth.org/) talked me into writing this. Somehow, I don't think either of us expected it to end up as long as it is. My inspirations are [My Dennis](http://hp-game-night.livejournal.com/22368.html) and [My Theo](http://hp-game-night.livejournal.com/24015.html). If you can't get those links to work, then they showed up on **hp-game-night** on LJ on March 27, 2011 and May 8, 2011 respectively. Both pictures could write themselves - hot doesn't even come close.
> 
> Sorry, but I can't get the link to that community to work.

"Ten years of your life relegated to one measly box. Pathetic, Creevey." Dennis stared down at the small number of personal items he'd picked up from around his tiny Auror office. It was hard to think that he'd been using this office as his own sanctuary for ten years, yet had nothing more to show for it than a coffee cup, a quill holder from his mother, and one worn leather wand holster with a broken strap.

He took another quick look, making sure he hadn't missed anything, then reached for the last item left on his desk. The plain silver frame held a photo of a smiling, waving Colin, taken on his sixteenth birthday. It was the last photo that Dennis had taken of his brother, before that fateful school year. Once they both reached Hogwarts, all thoughts of pleasant activities and laughter had fled in the face of the Carrow's and the fear that permeated the halls.

Even now, twenty-one years on, Dennis still missed his brother like mad. He and Colin had been so close in age, they were more like twins in their interactions. They did everything together growing up. He still remembered clearly the grin on Colin's face when he, Dennis, had received his Hogwarts letter, knowing that they would be able to see each other all the time. The year that Colin had spent away had been miserable for Dennis, so knowing he'd be able to talk to his brother whenever he wanted, instead of waiting for his letters, had made Dennis' eleventh birthday all the more special. Being rescued by the Giant Squid and then sorted into Gryffindor had just been icing.

He closed his eyes as a wave of grief washed over him. He wanted so much to tell Colin everything, but all he could do was talk to a photo. At least with Wizarding photos, there was some semblance of life to see - his parents were left with static shots from their childhood. It pained his Mum to see Colin move when he so obviously wasn't coming back. He didn't know how Molly Weasley or George Weasley dealt with the loss of Fred. To lose a child would be worse than death, and to lose a twin would be like losing a limb, or worse. Whenever he'd seen either of them in public since that horrible day, they both seemed pale shades of what they once were.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at Colin's smiling face. "Hey, bro. Well, this is it, sorted. I finally caught the last of them, so you can rest in peace. There's not one Death Eater left out there who fought against you. I just put the last one away for good. It's taken me a long time, I know, but the slippery bastard was hard to find. The little prick left Britain and moved to Sweden, of all places. Took me five years to track his arse down after he fled the country, and then another six months to corner him. But I got him, and good. He won't be raising a wand against anybody ever again. He'll be lucky if he can manage a fork, now. Azkaban is just that little bit more packed tonight."

It could have been his imagination, but it seemed like Colin smiled, just a little bit wider and with more cheek than usual. Dennis liked to think that Colin was with him, always, and that he would be proud of his little brother's accomplishments. Before the battle, Dennis didn't have any fixed plans for his life, and was an indifferent student at best. He was simply enjoying his time at Hogwarts, with the thrill of magic and secrets all around him. The added benefit of living with a bona fide Legend had dominated his thoughts and actions. Harry Potter had survived Voldemort, not once, but multiple times by Dennis' fifteenth birthday.

After the battle, when the reality of losing Colin had set in, Dennis realised the sacrifices that Harry had made over the years. He watched as the young man, shattered from losing so many people around him, had retreated from the world, cosseted by his adopted family. Their grief was palpable, nigh impenetrable, and Dennis wondered if the world would ever be sane again.

Six months after the battle, as Hogwarts reopened and students slowly trickled in from their various hiding places, Dennis made a decision. He would work hard, in honour of his brother. He would be the best student he could be, learning all he could, so that he could follow in the footsteps of Harry, who had finally stepped out of hiding and entered the Auror training programme. By becoming an Auror, Dennis could focus on finding and punishing those responsible for Colin's death.

With a new purpose and drive in his life, Dennis had left Hogwarts with top marks, entering the Auror programme two years after Harry, and determined to be his equal. The man already had an impressive track record of captures, and was rising rapidly through the ranks. Mutterings of favouritism were occasionally heard, but usually they were quickly silenced by the mere account of Harry's deeds. Dennis put his heart and soul into the training, graduating as the top Junior Auror, even beating Harry's record for marks.

It wasn't long before he'd caught the attention of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was still leading the DMLE, but quite obviously grooming Harry to be his replacement. Amid many discussions, the three men decided to forge a new branch, based on Muggle SAS forces. Dennis and Harry brought their Auror partners in, Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas respectively, and started training extensively. Within two years, Harry was head of the new branch, with Dennis his second. Their mission was to tackle the more dangerous situations that still cropped up, with hostage negotiation and stealth being top priorities.

When Harry took over as Head of the DMLE, Dennis had taken up the reins of the now highly respected section. It was excruciatingly hard work, but worth every second when he was able to hunt down and capture those responsible for Colin's death. It was during one of these missions that he'd first run into Theodore Nott, mistaking him for one of his missing Death Eaters.

~~~~~

Dennis was 27 at the time. It was not too long after making Head of his little branch of commandos. A tip had come in about one of the Death Eaters on his list, hiding out in a small village in the North of England. He'd packed a small bag with the equipment he thought might be necessary, then Apparated to a spot just outside the small cluster of houses. He'd spent enough nights out in the open over the last six or seven years, that it wasn't an issue for him to pull out a small tent, and set protective wards around it. He'd conjured a small fire and was just setting out to catch a fat rabbit for dinner when he'd quite literally walked into a warm body.

"Oi! Watch it, you great oaf. You're trampling all over my plants."

Dennis reacted without thinking, drawing his wand and Stunning the young man in front of him. It wasn"t until he lowered his wand that his mind caught up with his actions. He sincerely hoped he'd just Stunned another wizard, preferably the one he was after. He didn't think Harry would appreciate him calling out the Obliviators again, all because of his hex-happy response, although it certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd wiped an innocent Muggle's brief memory of him without help. It was more that he knew Harry was hoping he would at least learn to look before firing off hexes. Dennis thought that a little unfair, in light of his job. If he took the time to look everything over, all the time, he'd be as dead as his brother.

First glance at the body lying at his feet gave him the impression it was exactly who he was after, until the eyes slowly opened and blinked madly. Smoky, liquid brown eyes, intense enough to drown in, stared balefully up at him. Further study showed dark, curly hair, yes, but not the same shade as his missing perp. Hair and eyes could be changed, of course. The telling clue was the wand gripped tightly in his right hand. Oak, if Dennis was any judge, and well worn - it fitted in the hand like it had been there for many years. His Death Eater had a dark cherry wand, brand new.

Dennis did extensive research on each of the assailants he was after, and knew every tiny detail of their lives. Maartensen had nicked the wand recently from Ollivander's on Diagon Alley, brazenly walking in and picking it up before turning and disappearing. Old Mr Ollivander and his new assistant had both given him detailed descriptions of the wand, and Maartensen's current description. A small bottle of memory was tucked into his bag, along with a portable Pensieve, so that Dennis could double check his capture with an actual image. This was obviously not him.

" _Reenervate,_ " Dennis muttered quietly, after prudently removing the wand from the slack grip. Just because he'd made a mistake didn't mean he was going to be stupid enough to leave himself open to attack.

The dark-haired wizard slowly dragged himself to his feet, shooting dirty looks at Dennis the entire time. "What the fuck were you thinking? Do you always go about Stunning innocents without warning?" He took a closer look at Dennis' coat as he spoke, an expression of distaste sliding over his face.

"Never mind. Bloody Aurors, barging in and throwing their weight around like they own the place. Should have pegged you as one them right from the start."

"Look, I'm sorry. I over-reacted. There's a dange--"

"Yeah, I know, a dangerous wizard on the loose. There always is. I'm just sick of you bastards and your heavy-handed tactics. Do you have any idea how many times I've been accused of being a Death Eater? Just because I was in Slytherin House? Talk about fuckin' profiling."

Dennis took a step backwards, stunned by the passionate outburst. He didn't know who this wizard was, although he looked somewhat familiar, maybe a couple of years older than him. He knew that he was guilty of 'act first, ask questions later' himself, but there really were dangerous wizards out and about, masquerading as regular folk. It was his job to protect the innocent.

"Watch your bloody feet, you oaf. That's my dinner you're mangling."

"Your what?"

The man bent down and grabbed a handful of wispy plants at Dennis' feet, pulling with a firm tug to rip them from the ground. Loose dirt came up, along with long, orangey roots, which he banged lightly on the ground before dropping into a basket.

"Wild carrots, you tosser. For a salad. You know - lettuce and herbs, plus a few tomatoes." The disdain in the man's voice was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I was going to catch a rabbit for supper. You're welcome to share it with me, if you want." As soon as the words left his mouth, Dennis wondered if he'd been hit with a loose lips curse, or something. He could think of no good reason for offering to share his evening meal with the other man. He didn't even know his name. The dark-haired man gave Dennis a long look, brow creased with curiosity, before he nodded.

* * * * * * * * * *

Even now, nine years later, he still wasn't sure why Theo had agreed to eat out in the wild with him. He didn't really want to question it, however, as it was one of the better things to ever happen to him. He'd sat there during that outdoor meal and told Theo all about his mission, which was breaking protocol more than a little, but Theo just inspired him to speak. He didn't have many friends that he could confide in, and Theo seemed to fill a gaping hole he didn't even know was there.

As he explained all about the Death Eater he was after, even going so far as to describe him, Theo had stopped him in surprise. He'd chased someone who fit that description off his employer's property only two days prior, after catching him stealing food. He didn't know where he'd gone from there, but he promised to keep an eye out. He had no love for the slimy bastards, either, as they had destroyed his memories of a happy place - Hogwarts.

Theo had become a trusted friend, as well as a surprisingly accurate informant. Maartensen continued to lead Dennis on a merry chase across England, but thanks to the information from Theo, he grew steadily closer. Until he received word that had the bottom dropping out of his world - Maartensen had fled the country, to parts unknown. Dennis was lost, yet vowed to keep searching out the bastard. He owed his brother. Five years Dennis waited, and hunted, honing his skills on the more mundane cases that came his way. Theo kept his ear to the ground as well, promising a swift follow-up if he heard even the slightest whisper.

~~~~~

The sound of an owl tapping on his window woke Dennis early one Saturday morning. He'd been out late the night before, with a gorgeous blonde who had done her best to shag him through the mattress. After politely excusing himself from her flat, he'd Apparated home and fallen into bed, utterly shattered. He groaned as he pulled the blankets over his head, determined to ignore the noise. The owl instead took to screeching, as well as hammering on the glass.

He tossed the blanket aside and stumbled from the bed, not caring about his state of undress, to let the insistent creature into his flat. As the bird flew past, he hurriedly rethought his stance on casual Saturdays, as sharp talons passed a little too close to his arm. He wasn't keen on finding out if the bloody bird was vindictive enough to look for more tender places to exact revenge.

The owl alighted on the back of a chair and held up its leg imperiously. Dennis pulled on a pair of briefs before removing the affixed missive. He was barely able to keep his fingers attached to his hand, as the accursed bird attempted to rip them off. He tossed a handful of treats on his table in the hopes it would placate the feathered fiend, then sat down to see what all the fuss was about.

He started to swear as he read the letter. As he came to the end, he screwed it up and tossed it across the room.

"Bloody buggering fuck." He started throwing items of clothing in a small bag, then opened the window for the owl, shooing it out with a wave. He needed to get to the bottom of the letter, fast.

Apparating to Hogsmeade, where Theo had permanently settled, he walked quickly to the Hogs Head, the small pub which Theo now owned and lived above. Dennis visited fairly often, even bringing his dates on occasion, and Theo always had room for him. He'd even helped Theo with the renovations. The pub was the closest thing to a true home he had. The letter that lay crumpled on the floor of his flat had originated from here, and he needed to ask the source exactly what it meant.

He sent a Patronus to Theo, to let him know he was outside the Pub and waiting for entry. Experience had taught him that knocking didn't work. The doors of this Pub were thick, muffling sounds from outside. It was only a few minutes before a tousled head poked out of an upstairs window, peering blearily down at him.

"Creevey. What the fuck do you want?" Theo sounded less than impressed at being dragged out of bed early, when he worked such late hours. Dennis felt a little bad about it - but then he remembered the reason for the early morning wake-up.

"Morning to you, too, Theo. That owl you sent, is it true?"

"You woke me up to ask that? What the fuck sort of stupid question is that? Have I steered you wrong yet?"

"No. No, you haven't. Look, if it's true... if Maartensen really has gone to ground in Sweden, of all the stupid-arse places, I need to follow him. I just... I might be out of touch for a while."

"How sweet, you didn't want me to worry. If I didn't know better, I'd think you actually cared."

Dennis smiled. Theo was always flirting with him, always making sly innuendos. Dennis knew that Theo was gay, knew that he'd had a truly awful break-up that had taken him years to get over. Since then, Theo had not had a serious relationship, choosing instead easy one-night-stands that required no strings or care. He also knew that Theo was well aware that he was straight as an arrow, loved shagging the girls, despite not being able to keep one for longer than a week, and always laughed Theo's suggestions away.

"Just don't need you calling out the entire Auror department because you think I'm dead."

"Nah, wouldn't bother the entire department. Just Potter. He's the one with the hero complex, so he'd be perfect for saving your sorry arse."

"Nice to know you have faith in me. Look, I can't promise when I'll be able to send you word. Think of it as no news, good news, yeah?"

"That only works for so long, Creevey. Find a way to keep in touch, or it won't just be Potter you have to deal with, it'll be me - and I promise you, that's not something you want. Keep your head down and safe. I'll kill you myself if you do something truly stupid, like die."

"Theo, if I'm dead, you won't--"

"Don"t, Dennis. I'm dead serious. Keep in touch, even if it's just one word, and get back safe."

"Theo--"

"Your word, Creevey. Or I call Potter now and put the kibosh on this little field trip of yours."

Dennis rubbed his hand through his hair, slightly taken aback by Theo's firm words. It was the first time he'd ever been so forceful. He felt a small shiver roll through his body. It was nearly sexual in its intensity, yet he knew that couldn't be right. He was a straight guy, good friends with a gay man, sure, but he'd never so much as looked, or thought of him or any other man as anything other than mates. It must just be the early morning chill.

"I'll be careful, I promise." He held up his hand to stop Theo from saying anything else. "And I promise to get word back, somehow. Merlin wept, you're a bit of a bastard in the morning, you know that?"

"You bring out the best in me, what can I say?" Theo was much calmer now that Dennis had agreed to his terms, even reverting to his usual flirty ways.

"Right. I'm off. Don't wait up, yeah?"

"Up is a relative term, Creevey. See you on the other side. Now, bugger off, I'm trying to sleep." With that, Theo pulled his head back in the window and closed it with a bang. Dennis grinned happily. He didn't know how it happened, but Theo always managed to put him in the most amazing mood, even when he was about to set out on a mission that could very well end it all. Then again, with Theo's words ringing in his ears, Dennis knew full well that death was most definitely not an option - and injury probably wouldn't go over so well, either.

With a jaunty whistle, he turned and started walking away from the pub, only managing a couple of steps before a rude voice shouted out from above.

"Oi! Next time you want to have a bloody lover's tiff, do it in private, yeah? Some of us are tryin' to sleep. And quit the damn whistling before I hex your tongue to the roof of your mouth! Bloody ignorant, selfish bastards, never thinking of others..." The voice trailed off as another window slammed shut. Dennis shot the window a two-fingered salute, as he prepared to turn and Disapparate. It wasn't until he was four-fifth's through his turn, the destination set firmly in his mind, that the words thrown at him registered.

"Lover's tiff? What the fuck?"

~~~~~

Dennis was reluctantly dragged out of his reverie by a combination of two things in quick succession. One, Harry standing in the door of his office, inviting him out for a good-bye drink, and two, an urgent need to piss. Deciding that he could take care of both situations at the same time, Dennis picked up his small box of items, tapping it absently with his wand to shrink it small enough to fit in his pocket. Patting the pocket gently, he smiled at Harry and quietly walked away from everything that had been his life.

"Dennis, where would you like to go for this goodbye drink? I've not set anything up with any of the other Aurors, I figured that was your business. I was just hoping to have a quick one with you to thank you for everything." Harry was, as ever, earnestly smiling. Dennis found it quite endearing that Harry still retained his youthful exuberance, despite the long, difficult hours, and other, more personal problems, that he faced on a day-to-day basis.

"The Leaky is fine with me. I don't have anywhere urgent to be."

Harry murmured his agreement and fell into step, the two of them walking silently from the Ministry and out into the cool night air. Dennis appreciated that Harry wasn't pressing him to speak. He knew the man disliked idle chatter as much as he did.

The taproom of the Leaky Cauldron was oppressively warm, smelling of spilled ale and stale sweat, both eons old. Dennis allowed his mind to wander, visions of another pub and a different publican overlaying the grimy counter and wizened face of old Tom. Theo Nott's warm brown eyes looked back at him as he absently accepted a mug of ale from Harry.

"Dennis!" The cry of his name was accompanied by a sharp blow to his arm, dispelling the images and bringing him back to the present with a jolt. Harry was standing beside him, looking at him with worry and concern. "Dennis, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was miles away."

"I could tell. I called your name three times!" Harry's tone was wry, as if this situation wasn't at all unusual for him. "Thinking about Maartensen's trial?"

"Actually, no. I really was miles away. Hogsmeade," Dennis finished cryptically.

"Thinking about Theo Nott's new take on the Hog's Head?" At Dennis' shocked face, Harry laughed. "Don't look so surprised. I know you spend a fair amount of your spare time up there."

"How--"

"George Weasley. He spends a good portion of his time in Hogsmeade with the store up there."

"What, did he just volunteer that information unasked?"

Harry looked at him sharply. "As a matter of fact, yes, he did. There a problem with that?"

Dennis chewed his lip thoughtfully as he gave his answer. "No, I suppose not. I just never thought of myself as being interesting enough for somebody to make note of, that's all."

"I like to keep track of my Aurors, even off duty. Add to that, you're a bit of a special case. Colin was a friend of mine, Dennis. I think of you as a little brother. The Weasley family know this."

Dennis was silent as he processed Harry's words. They sent a warm glow through his body. For so long, he'd thought of his parents, and maybe Theo, as all the family he had, but given a little more thought, he realised that he'd always looked up to Harry. He'd strived to be his equal, maybe even better than him, at least in the job. He now knew that he'd always thought of Harry as a mentor, true, but underneath that, Harry was a substitute - not a replacement, never a replacement - for Colin. All this time, he'd been missing a big brother, and he'd had one right there, watching out for him every step.

He grinned, cheeky and full of mischief. "Okay then, big brother. What do you think I should do with myself now?"

"Do I look like an expert? Most days I have trouble just finding my shoes - you can ask Hermione or Ron or Ginny to verify that. If you ask me--"

"I thought I just did." Dennis smirked into his ale as he spoke.

"Cheeky. Do something completely different. Take some time for yourself, away from London. Stay with a friend, or travel - hell, sleep for a month, if that's what lights your fire. Just... don't make any decisions about your future until you've had some time to think, yeah?"

Dennis took in a quick breath. Without quite knowing how, the decision had been made for him.

"Yeah."

* * * * * * * * * *

Dennis stood outside the solid oak door of the Hogs Head, unaccountably nervous about his reception. He hadn't sent an owl ahead to alert Theo of his arrival - in all honesty, he didn't even know if Theo was aware that he'd quit the Auror department. The news of Maartensen's capture and trial had been splashed over the Prophet for weeks and Theo had sent him a congratulatory owl upon his return to England, but that was the extent of their correspondence. Time and circumstances had prevented more.

After his chat with Harry, Dennis realised that what he needed was a place to decompress. This wasn't a term that was common amongst his wizarding friends - his Muggle parents were fond of it, throwing it in his face whenever he visited. He knew it was because they cared, because they didn't wish to lose another son. However, now that he was at loose ends, he understood the meaning behind the phrase a little clearer. He had been operating at such high levels of stress for so long, his body was not used to inactivity. He had to find a way to unwind, without going mad in the process. Theo and the Hogs Head Inn would hopefully be his salvation.

He pushed open the solid oak door, the comforting smell of ale and hot bodies wafting out into the cool evening air. The pub was pleasantly full, with just enough room for him to manoeuvre around the standing tables and press of customers, without pushing and shoving his way through. The once-grimy bar, now polished to perfection, ran the length of the back wall, glasses and bottles reflecting the light off the polished mirror behind. Theo moved swiftly behind the counter, talking animatedly to the throng of witches and wizards belly-ed up at the bar, his hands flying to keep up with the orders.

Dennis nudged his way into a tiny spot at one end of the bar, hoping to catch Theo's attention next time he made his way down the counter. He knew the man was busy, and wasn't planning on monopolizing his attention, but did at least want to let him know that he was in the pub. He smiled as Theo's head jerked up from the far end and locked eyes with him. Somehow, Theo always knew when he was in the room.

Theo slowly made his way down the bar, pausing to fill orders and collect galleons along the way, before stopping in front of Dennis, a large firewhiskey in one hand. He held it out, not letting go of the glass as Dennis wrapped his hand around it, their fingers brushing.

"There's plenty more, if you're willing to step on this side of the bar and give me a hand. I'm swamped."

Dennis smiled, gently pulling the glass free. He tipped it back, letting the fiery liquid slide down his throat in one smooth shot. He put the glass back on the counter, then stepped to the small gate, unlatching it and moving behind.

"Show me the ropes, boss-man."

Theo was right; the bar was busier than it had appeared at first glance. Dennis was glad, for Theo's sake. This was his baby, his dream. He'd worked damn hard to make this a reality, to turn this tired old heap into something viable, to give the villagers of Hogsmeade an option other than The Three Broomsticks. For all the work that Dennis had put into it, he also felt like it was partly his, as well. Theo asked his opinion about everything, down to the smallest detail, so that in the end, the pub was a true collaborative effort between the two friends.

Dennis was pleased to note just how well they worked together behind the beautiful old wooden bar. The space was tight, barely room enough for one large man, let alone two, yet they made it work, squeezing by each other with barely a glance or a word, unless necessary. If something was needed, the other always seemed to know, be it money, a glass, or a refill. As the evening wore on, and the crowd thinned out, Dennis moved out from behind the bar and collected empty glasses, bringing them back behind the counter and setting them to wash in the large country sink. The soft clink of glass was barely audible over the murmur of voices calling their goodbyes.

He moved around the space, wiping down the standing tables, picking up the last glasses left in odd spots, then pulling out a bucket and mop. He made quick work of the floor, catching any spills before they became sticky, smelly messes, giving the common room one last straighten before heading back over to the counter. True to his word, Theo was waiting with a large tumbler of firewhiskey, a companion glass held in his own hand. He was sitting on one of the few barstools, his hand gently patting the one next to him.

"Plant your arse, Creevey. As promised," he lifted the glass and held it out to Dennis, who took it gratefully, "with many thanks. So, what brings you up here this time? Now that Maartensen is rotting away in Azkaban, you after a new nasty?"

"Ah, no, actually. I quit."

Theo sprayed the amber liquid of his firewhiskey across his newly cleaned bar top. "You bloody what?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm just not sure I believe you. Want to tell me why?"

Dennis sucked in a deep breath, forgetting that he was also in the process of swallowing a large mouthful of whiskey. The combination left him choking, fighting for breath and red in the face.

"Breathe, you pillock. Salazar, did nobody ever teach you bloody Gryffindors to swallow?"

Dennis wasn't sure why, but Theo's words made him flush. He was just glad that he was already red from choking. As soon as he had his breath back, or at least could speak somewhat coherently, he began.

"I'm not really sure why. I suppose because there isn't any reason for me to do the job anymore." He scrunched his face, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I made a promise to Colin, years ago, that I would get them all, get all of those responsible for his and everybody else's death. Maartensen was the last. I did it, now I just..."

"I get it." Theo reached out a hand and put it on Dennis' arm, squeezing gently, before pulling it back and wrapping it around his glass, two-fisting it as he brought it up to his mouth. "So, what are your plans now?" he asked, looking down into his glass.

"Dunno. Harry suggested I take some time to think about what I want to do next, not rush into anything and to be honest, this is the first place I thought of. Do you mind?"

Theo turned his head and looked at him, his eyes hooded, although his voice was mild. "Of course not. You know you're always welcome here."

Dennis looked around the now-empty pub. "Are you always that busy? I don't mind helping--"

"What? For a little firewhiskey every night?"

Dennis flinched a little at the brittle tone in Theo's voice. He wasn't quite sure why it was there. "Sure, I'm not one to turn down a free drink, you know that. But I was thinking more along the lines of covering my room and board."

"Creevey, since when have I ever charged you for room and board?" Now Theo sounded insulted - and a little bit amused, which was confusing.

"Normally I only stay for a night, maybe two. I could be here for a couple of weeks or maybe even a month. That gets expensive, Theo. I want to help out a little. I'll chip in for food, as well. Come on, it's a good deal - extra money for food, free help in the pub, and company around the flat."

Theo looked at him speculatively. Dennis felt a little uncomfortable as the intense stare took him in from head to foot. He felt as if Theo was staring at him from the inside out, which was just a little weird, as Theo knew him better than any man ever had. He pursed his lips, tapping the glass gently against them. Dennis had a sudden - and completely out of character - desire to taste the full lips, to see if they held the sticky residue of the whiskey on them, or if they were all Theo, soft and plump, just begging to be sucked. He shook his head, pushing the thought to the rubbish bin of his mind. He really didn't know where it had sprung up from, and it sure as hell wasn't welcome in regards to his best friend.

"Alright. I won't lie, I could use the help. You can have your usual room - speaking of, where are your things?"

Dennis pulled out a miniature trunk and a tiny backpack from his pocket, placing them on the counter.

"Best bloody spell the Auror department ever taught me, shrinking shit to fit in pockets. I could carry everything AND the kitchen sink in there. Thank fuck my mother isn't a witch. Gods only know what she would cart around."

Theo laughed as he took Dennis' empty glass and carried it around to the sink, washing it quickly with his own. As soon as everything was cleaned up, they moved as one to the back room, where stairs led up to the neat little flat that Theo called home. As with the pub, he'd completely renovated it, calling on Dennis for advice with every step. As a result, the space felt as much like home to Dennis as it did to Theo - the colours, the furnishings, the layout, everything was set up as if he himself lived there as well. It was no wonder that he was most comfortable here with Theo.

Dennis moved down to the small room that had been designated his from the very beginning. He'd picked out the bedding himself, on The's orders, and chosen the mattress for the queen bed that filled the space. Of course, he'd also helped Theo pick out the mattress and bedding for the master, and the tiles in the one bathroom.

He placed his trunk on the floor at the foot of the bed and waved his wand over it absently, watching as it grew to full-size. The lid popped open and clothing sailed out, neatly placing itself in drawers, or on hangers in the wardrobe in the corner. His backpack he dropped on the floor behind the door, again enlarging it, but this time leaving it closed. Well, he did remove the small bag that held his toiletry items - razor, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, etc. He carried it down to the bathroom, nudging the door open with one shoulder, ready to place the small bag on a shelf.

An eyeful of warm, tanned flesh caught his eye. Theo was standing at the sink, a toothbrush stuck in his mouth, foam bubbling on his lips. He was wearing low-slung pyjama pants that barely covered his arse. Dennis thanked his lucky stars that he couldn't really see how he looked from the front - which is, of course, when Theo turned around, one eyebrow raised.

The pants were indeed low, allowing the jut of his hips to stick out above the elastic. Theo was smooth, a rich tan colour from many hours in the sun, and only a small trail of dark hair that led down from beneath his belly button into his pyjama pants. Dennis averted his eyes quickly, aware that he was staring, but damn, the pants hid nothing. Theo was built. Really built. Long distance, marathon length, holy-shit-but-that-would-either-hurt-like-hell-or-feel-fucking-fantastic, built. Dennis swallowed, then reached around Theo, careful not to touch him at all, and placed his toiletry bag on the small shelf.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were in here. I'll let you finish up."

He backed out of the room to the sound of Theo spitting.

"Dennis!" Theo called out behind him. He turned slowly, a bit reluctant to look at his friend, in case something odd showed in his face. He tried to keep his expression neutral.

"I'll just be a moment. I'll knock on your door when I'm done. Sound good?"

Dennis nodded, then quickly moved back to his room, pushing the door nearly shut after himself. He didn't want to close it completely, he'd never done that before. It would be weird to start doing that now. He and Theo had always been open around each other, never hiding away, no matter how bad things were.

He sat down on the end of his bed, dropping his head into his hands. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, what was happening. Okay, that was a lie; he understood exactly what was happening to his body. He had a raging hard-on, brought about by seeing his best friend half-naked in the bathroom. It was more that it was a completely unexpected reaction. It'd never happened before, not with Theo, or any other man - and he'd seen plenty of naked, or half-dressed men over the years in the locker room at work. Why now?

He concentrated hard, willing his dick to subside, and his blood flow to resume normal duties. He was feeling somewhat back on even keel when Theo stuck his head around the door, now wearing a ratty old t-shirt with his pyjama pants, to let him know the bathroom was free. He acknowledged with a grunt, then grabbed his own sleepwear and made his way down to the bathroom. He was just pulling off his shirt when Theo pushed the door to the room open, poking his nose around and thrusting an armful of fluffy towels in his direction.

"Sorry, mate. Forgot to put these in here before. Figured you might want them now, instead of running around the flat naked looking for them later." With a wicked grin, Theo pulled his head back around the door and closed it with a bang.

Dennis grasped the towels to his chest, aware that his nipples were peaked and aching, as was his cock. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with him? He groaned quietly, dropping his head against the door and banged it lightly.

"Dennis? You okay? You hit your head, or something?"

He groaned again, quieter this time. "Uh, yeah. Just turned around too quick. I'm fine, Theo."

"You sure? I could come in and check, make sure you don't need a healer?"

"No! No, I'm fine, I'm not bleeding, it's just a bump. I'm going to have a shower--" a cold shower, "-and then I'm off to bed. It's been a long day. I'll, ah, I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Sure. Night, Dennis. Sleep well." Theo's voice was cheery as he moved off toward his own room. Dennis waited until he was sure the coast was clear before he moved himself, knowing that any movement of his body was likely to cause him actual physical discomfort. Sure enough, just the removal of his trousers and underwear was nigh on unbearable, his prick sticking straight out from his body. He tried ignoring it, even tried looking down and wagging a stern finger in rebuke, but the stubborn appendage was single-minded.

He turned on the shower, forgoing the cold in favour of at least luke-warm, and climbed under. Theo liked his creature comforts, he knew, and there was an array of pleasantly scented body-washes and soaps to choose from. He flipped a few lids, before settling on one that reminded him of a spring day; freshly mown grass, sandalwood and bergamot all blending together to leave a musky, earthy scent on his body. He was scrubbing away before it dawned on him that it was the same scent that he most associated with Theo.

As soon as he thought of Theo, his cock surged to life once more. He was so hard it hurt - there was no way he was going to be able to ignore it. Better to just rub one out and get a little relief. It wasn't like he didn't have plenty of decent wank material to pull from, either. He'd bedded some, if not most, of Britain's most beautiful witches over the years, all of them fantastic lays. He closed his eyes, calling up his latest conquest as his hand wrapped lazily around his cock and started stroking. Blue, blue eyes, soft blonde hair that cascaded over shoulders down to tits that a man could stay buried in for days, soft thighs, spreading wide to showcase a... long, thick cock, the head a deep red, just begging to be sucked. What the fuck?

Dennis' eyes flew open, his hand flying faster along the length of his prick. He tried frantically to call up the beautiful blonde witch from his memory, but dark hair and soulful brown eyes intruded, warm tanned skin blurring into focus where soft, creamy, pale tones should be. His hand moved faster and faster, his orgasm only seconds away, as he tried desperately to imagine pouty red lips closing over the head of his cock, sucking him gently to release. Only it wasn't his pretty blonde bimbo; it was Theo, all dark eyes and hair, looking up at him from the base of the tub, lips full and stretched wide, swallowing him to the root as Dennis shot hard, come splattering the far side of the shower wall, and dripping over his fingers.

He panted hard, catching his breath. Had he called out? Said anything incriminating? He couldn't remember. Hell, he was having trouble enough just remaining on his feet. He ducked his head under the water, hoping that it would either clear his head, or by some miracle, drown him. He really wasn't sure if staying for a month was going to work. It looked like he had a serious problem and he really didn't know how - or what - he was going to do about it

~~~~~

In his bedroom, Theo quickly reeled out the new-and-improved Extendable Ears from George Weasley's shop. It had been enhanced with a temporary - but extremely powerful - invisibility charm, making it quite handy for listening to his vendors when they delivered his butterbeer, or firewhiskey, amongst other things. Some of them still harboured grudges against former Slytherins, forgetting that not everybody fought in the war, and that even wizards like Draco Malfoy had made decent, solid names for themselves. Theo was not above trying to protect himself from the unscrupulous. This was his livelihood, after all.

The idea of using the handy little gadget to listen to Dennis, however, had not even crossed his mind, until Dennis himself had walked in on him in the bathroom. Theo saw the way his eyes wandered over his body - that was not the look of an uninterested or straight man. Dennis had never shown any inclination toward him before, not for lack of trying on Theo's part, either. Theo knew better than to fall for a straight man, it only led to heartbreak, but still, the heart did what the heart did, and in this case, it did Dennis. He'd been in love with Dennis Creevey almost since the beginning.

When he poked his head into Dennis' bedroom to let him know the bathroom was available, a quick glance was all he needed to know that Dennis was fighting a losing battle with his body. By conveniently forgetting to leave towels for him, he was once again able to observe - and observe he did. Dennis' nipples were hard, and not from cold; the bathroom was quite warm. He was also sporting some very impressive wood, something that Theo would love to get his hands - or his lips - on.

It was voyeuristic, he knew, but listening in was the next best thing. He couldn't just barge in and offer to take care of Dennis' problem. He respected the man, and their friendship, too much for that. However, by listening, maybe he could get a sense of just what was going through Dennis' head.

He could hear water running, and what sounded like soapy hands running over a body. Okay, so far nothing incriminating. Maybe Dennis could get beyond this. If so, he was a stronger man than Theo. Just the thought of Dennis in the shower was making him harder than he'd been in years.

But wait - the sounds were changing, more rhythmic now. Soft grunts, too. Theo grinned. So Dennis was pulling himself off. He reached a hand down into his pants, running his palm over the head of his cock and collecting the pre-come. He shuddered at the pleasure that rolled through his body, imagining Dennis' strong hands in place of his own, as he continued to listen to the soft groans and pants in his ear.

His grip faltered a bit when he heard a bitten off curse that sounded like 'tits, fuck it all, I want tits and pussy, that's what...', and then a drawn out moan, followed by 'shit, yeah, Theo, suck it, suck it, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck...'. Theo came hard before he knew what was happening, the sound of Dennis calling out his name sending him flying over the edge. He realised what Dennis was doing; dredging up memories of previous fucks to try and bury the one image that he couldn't deny. Theo.

As his heart settled, he pulled in the long string with one hand, wiping his other absently on the sheet; he would do the laundry in the morning anyway. He smiled, his heart beating happily and a plan forming in his mind. Dennis Creevey, whether he knew it or not, was about to be seduced.

* * * * * * * * * *

Life at the pub settled into somewhat of a routine. Dennis, for the most part, enjoyed living with Theo. They dealt well with each other, seeming to know when the other needed space and also when the other needed to talk, without having to go into gory details. Both were excellent cooks, having lived on their own for many years, yet worked well together in the kitchen, as if they had lived those many years together. Their work in the pub was easy as well, with duties split evenly down the middle without even talking about them. What was better suited to one, was done, as that which was better suited to the other was also taken care of. No mess, no fuss.

The only problem that Dennis had, if he could call it a problem, was the lack of actual physical space. The work area behind the counter in the pub was tight. Maybe it was possible for two large men to move around without constantly brushing up against each other. Dennis certainly managed to avoid pushing Theo around, or at least he tried. Theo, however, couldn't seem to move from one end of the bar to the other without at least placing his hand on Dennis' hip, or brushing across his back, or worst of all, rubbing his groin against Dennis' arse as he moved from one end to the other. Dennis didn't think it was on purpose, but the few times it had happened, he'd had to leave the pub for a few minutes and take a break upstairs in the loo. Theo was very accommodating, always giving him breaks when he needed it, saying that as he was getting free labour, it was the least he could do, but Dennis still felt bad that he was running off for a wank simply due to a simple touch.

There were a few other times he felt a little hemmed in, as well. Theo had a habit of wandering the flat wearing only his jeans, which hung scandalously low on his hips. Dennis tried hard not to stare, but the dark trail of hair that led down into the dark denim was as good as one of the neon arrows of the Muggle world, pointing to dens of iniquity - and didn't he need to not think about that while staring at his best friend's abdomen and groin. In the mornings, after breakfast but before they went downstairs to prepare the pub for the afternoon crowd, Theo would lounge on his couch, one hand tucked into the waistband of his jeans, his foot up on the coffee table and the other leg crossed over the knee, the crotch obscenely tight. Very little was left to the imagination - and poor Dennis' imagination was working overtime as it was. It truly did not need any more ammunition.

The worst moment was purely accidental, Dennis was sure. They set up a rota to use the bathroom, making it easy to get in and out in a timely manner, considering there was still a business to run. They put in a late night one Friday, the pub doing a roaring business. He knew he overslept the next morning, having wicked dreams of dark eyes and sable hair, waking hard and horny in the early hours, and unable to get back to sleep without taking care of his aching cock. He was tired and cranky when he finally dragged himself out of bed, and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, pushing the door open in a bleary-eyed haze.

Warm, moist air swirled around him, momentarily blinding him, before clearing suddenly to reveal Theo, in all his naked glory. The reality outdid all his dreams, and yes, his fantasies. The man was gorgeous. Evenly muscled, not an ounce of fat, cut perfectly to showcase smooth, silky skin. His stomach was tight, each muscle outlined as if by quill, making Dennis' mouth water. He felt an almost uncontrollable urge to drop to his knees and worship every dip, every curve with his tongue. And then there was his cock. Dennis never spent any time looking at another man's crotch before, not in any detail, but Theo was - well, once again, Theo was perfect. Long and thick, his dick hung full against his thigh, nestled in a thatch of dark, springy curls, the only hair on his torso other than the slight trail leading from his navel. Dennis could feel his fingers curl, the need to reach out and touch almost unbearable. He dragged his eyes upward, catching Theo's surprised face. He knew his own was flaming.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry. I didn't know... I'll just, ah... let me know when you're finished, yeah?" he stammered, then turned and fled back to his room, slamming his door shut. He was so painfully hard he could barely move, but doing anything about it now was not an option. He would wait for the shower, where he had a chance of being as quick as possible. Since his first wank, he'd had the presence of mind to throw up Silencing Charms on the bathroom whenever he went in, but he knew that would only work for so long. Sooner or later, Theo was bound to be suspicious about the lack of noise, shower or otherwise, coming from his bathroom.

A muffled thud on his door, and Theo's voice on the other side, let him know the room was free. He waited a few seconds, then opened the door cautiously. Theo was walking down the hall to his room, a towel - small towel, tiny towel, why-the-fuck-did-he-bother-with-a-towel-at-all towel - wrapped around his hips. Every step showed a tantalising flash of his arse, where it met the top of his thigh. Dennis closed his eyes and pulled his head back into his bedroom. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Theo was doing it on purpose.

But that thought was ridiculous; Theo knew he wasn't gay, knew he flew straight and true. Hell, he brought enough of his ladies here to spend the night, and Theo always welcomed them with open arms, never saying a bad word. At least, not while he was still dating each one. After all was said and done, when each brief relationship was over, anything was fair game. Dennis often laughed along with Theo's observations, as the man was always spot on, pointing out the little flaws and foibles in his ladies that he himself hadn't necessarily noticed at the time, but knew were there nonetheless. The types of flaws that had he spent any longer with each of them, would have irritated him into ending anything anyway.

He pulled himself up. Theo never sabotaged his relationships, it was true, but he had an uncanny knack for pointing out the types of quirks that Dennis knew he couldn't tolerate. The types of quirks, incidentally, that Theo himself didn't possess. Dennis spent more time in Theo's company than he spent with anybody else, of either sex, and never - not once - had he felt the urge to pull his wand and hex him stupid. It was definitely something to think about as he entered the shower. That, and why he all of a sudden, after so many years of friendship, wanted to lick Theo from head to foot, before allowing Theo to fuck him senseless.

~~~~~

Dennis felt like he was walking on eggshells. Something about this night was different. Theo wasn't acting any different; he still laughed and joked with his customers, moving quickly from one end of the long counter to the other, filling orders and taking money, and brushing up against Dennis as he moved. Dennis had come to think of it as just Theo being Theo, just his way of moving, being friendly. That Theo was a touchy-feely sort of fellow. Which was sort of odd, really, as he'd never really thought of any of the Slytherins as touchy-feely. More like slimy-gross, which was patently unfair, and showed his Gryffindor prejudices shining brightly.

Still, there was a subtle difference in the air tonight. Maybe it was only definable to Dennis, but it was definitely there. Sex. He could almost smell it. Somebody was going to get some, and from the way he was feeling, he was pretty damn sure it was going to be him.

It seemed the pub took forever to close that evening. Revellers lingered around their ale cups and tables, staggering out into the night long after closing. Dennis hurried through his cleaning duties, suddenly anxious to be through with the necessary things and see where his night was taking him. As per their usual routine, Theo waited at the long counter with a gleaming tumbler full of firewhiskey, the amber liquid glowing in the candlelight.

"Long night tonight. Thanks for the help, Dennis," Theo said, holding up his glass in a quick toast.

Dennis watched, transfixed, as Theo swallowed a large measure of whiskey. His throat was darkening now, his beard starting to grow in with the late hour, but he could still see the smooth action as he swallowed, could still follow the strong lines of his throat in the flickering candlelight.

"No worries," he answered, his voice a little raspy. He lifted the glass to his mouth, catching Theo's eyes as he did - and that's when he knew. He watched Theo watch him as he swallowed, saw Theo's eyes follow the movement, just as he had, saw Theo swallow hard, and watched his pupils dilate. He slowly put the glass back down on the counter and turned to look at Theo. He reached out one hand slowly, tracing his fingers along the strong curve of Theo's cheek, before cupping the back of his head. Theo poked the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, running it along his lower lip and then sucking the lip just a little into his mouth.

It was the last straw for Dennis, who groaned low in his chest and leaned in, catching Theo's lips in a soft brush that barely qualified as a kiss. The spark of heat that shot through his body caught him entirely by surprise. He was off his seat in a flash, pulling Theo forward and grabbing his head in both hands, pressing their lips together in a blistering kiss. He pushed his tongue against Theo's lips, demanding entrance, thrilling when his demand was answered with equal fervour. Just as he'd wondered all those weeks ago, Theo's lips were soft, moist from the whiskey, and most definitely kissable.

The heat inside Theo's mouth as he swiped his tongue against Theo's nearly sent him over the edge. He was closer to coming from just one kiss than he thought it was possible to be. He hadn't felt this out of control ever, not even when he was a raw teenager having his first sexual experience. He could feel the solid edge of the counter behind him, pushing into his back, as Theo moved from his seat and pressed him hard against the bar. The pain in his spine was nothing compared to the jolts of lightening pleasure that shot from his groin when Theo roughly shoved a thigh between his legs. He heard a whimper, mortified to realise it came from his own throat, as he rode Theo's leg faster and faster toward the cliff edge.

He was only seconds away from falling into infinite space, his orgasm sitting at the base of his spine and ready to spark when Theo pulled away, placing his hands on his chest and holding him at arms length.

"Stop! Dennis, stop."

"Wh... why?" Dennis could feel confusion mingling with the unbearable need to continue. He tried to push forward, to continue the kiss and the delicious friction against his cock, but Theo moved his body out of reach, although he didn't let go completely.

"Because this isn't right. You're not gay, you've never..." he trailed off, staring hard at Dennis. "You really want to do this?"

Dennis bit his lip, then nodded. He wasn't completely sure, no, but there was no turning back now. He had a taste of Theo, and it was all his feverish dreams said it could be. Anything more was bound to be - well, it would be bloody awesome. At the very least, this was a way to work this weird fixation with Theo out of his system.

"Right. Well, if that's what you want, I'll not have you up against the counter. You deserve the full experience. Come on." He grabbed Dennis by the hand and led him out of the pub.

~~~~~

He was on fire, every inch burning, the anticipation near incapacitating him. Theo led him directly to his bedroom, stopping inside the door and pulling him close. This time when they kissed, Dennis opened to allow Theo inside as well, sparring gently with his tongue before chasing it back into Theo's mouth and exploring himself. There was something to be said for holding a body that was as tall as his own, to kiss without bending over, and to have somebody who was physically strong enough to take it a little rougher. He could be firmer with Theo than he ever was with his ladies, something he wasn't really aware of until Theo pushed back.

It took little time for Theo to have him out of his clothes, and not much longer for him to return the favour. He wanted to speak, to articulate just how beautiful he thought Theo truly was, but speech deserted him, leaving him uncharacteristically shy and reticent. Theo pushed him back onto the bed, laying him out and then stepping back to stare down at him. If he couldn't speak, Theo certainly still could.

"Amazing. Being an Auror certainly does a body good. You look fucking good enough to eat - and I think I will."

Theo started at Dennis' toes, lightly kissing each one, then laying a trail up each leg. He stopped when he reached the top of the thigh, then moved on to his arms, repeating the same action with Dennis' fingers as he did with his toes. He then moved across his chest, small biting kisses that left Dennis panting and moaning quietly, as Theo slowly covered every inch of his torso. He stopped for long minutes at his nipples, sucking and nibbling, nearly sending Dennis flying, but it seemed he could read when Dennis was about to blow, and pulled back before too late. At this point, Dennis was quietly begging, not sure what he wanted, but desperate for it just the same.

Dennis was happy when Theo looked up his body, at the deep flush that covered his chest and neck, and took pity on him. With no warning, he leaned forward and took the head of his cock deep into his mouth, sucking hard. Dennis howled, his hips bucking hard off the bed. Only Theo's experience, and a solid hand at the base of his cock, kept Dennis from choking Theo. Dennis suspected Theo put his best moves to work, swirling his tongue around the head, licking long stripes along the vein underneath and tonguing the slit, before he opened his throat and swallowed hard, humming as he bobbed his head. He cradled Dennis' balls in his hand, lightly rolling them as he moved. Dennis could feel them harden and draw up, as his cock swelled in Theo's throat. Dennis grabbed his head, trying to warn him, but Theo only sucked harder, swallowing as Dennis jerked his hips, an incandescent scream ripped from his throat at the same time as he spurted deep in Theo's throat.

Dennis shuddered, his vision greying around the edge, as Theo continued to suck him dry. He was drained, yet still energized. He wanted more. Before he could move, or make a noise, Theo crawled up his body, pushing his still-hard cock into his hip as he leaned over him. He opened his mouth to accept Theo's kiss, enjoying the flavour of himself on Theo's tongue. He knew it bothered some of his other mates; they loved it when their wives or girlfriends swallowed, but then wouldn't kiss them until they brushed their teeth. He never felt that way. In fact, the few times he'd been treated to a proper blowjob by a girl, just the thought of tasting himself after was enough to keep him hard and ready for more.

Sure enough, he could feel his cock thicken slowly as he and Theo continued to kiss. He was prepared to reciprocate, to give Theo some relief - although he really wasn't at all sure if he was up to the task - when Theo gently pushed on his shoulder, rolling him over.

"Wha--?"

"Shh," Theo whispered, his lips brushing against his ear. "Just lie there. I'll make this so good for you, you'll never want a woman again." His body was laid out along the length of Dennis', his cock conveniently nestled in the crack of his arse. He wasn't moving, just lying there, kissing across Dennis' neck and shoulders. However, even though Dennis was enjoying the kisses, he was acutely aware of Theo's cock. His stomach roiled in anticipation, wondering desperately about the next step.

When Theo slid his body further down, Dennis actually felt bereft at the loss of contact. His arse clenched and relaxed. Gods, he was so confused - he wanted Theo to fuck him, but he couldn't, for the life of him, imagine how it could be good. Theo was big, way too big to fit. Hell, it would be like trying to push a Hippogriff through a Kneazle trap door...

"Fuck me!" His hips leapt off the bed in shock, as Theo spread the cheeks of his arse and swiped his tongue along the crack. It was unexpected, shocking - and fucking amazing.

"Hmm, that's the plan. You like?" Theo's voice was muffled, coming as it was from deep between his arse cheeks.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Dennis wheezed, barely able to get the words out. Gods, but he'd thought the blowjob was the best thing ever.

"Thought that was obvious," Theo said, punctuating his words with a sharp stab of his tongue into Dennis' hole. "Salazar, you Gryffindors can be a bit dense." He continued sucking and licking, then Dennis felt more pressure, as Theo slowly slid one finger in beside his tongue. It hurt, but the pleasure he was receiving from Theo's tongue outweighed any discomfort.

He clenched around the finger, though, as Theo started to push further in, the pain finally becoming more than he could handle.

"Relax, Dennis. This won't work if you tighten up."

"This won't work at all," he huffed out. "You're too big, there's no way that monster is going to fit."

"Well, you do know how to sweet-talk a girl, don't you?" said Theo lightly, before he leaned in to tongue at Dennis' hole once more.

Dennis couldn't help it, he laughed weakly at Theo. A less girl-like man he'd never met, and Theo knew it. He'd just said it to try and relax Dennis - and it worked. He could feel his muscles loosen, feel Theo take advantage and slide his finger deeper. He could also feel when Theo brushed over a spot inside that made him see stars.

"Bloody buggering fuck! Do that again, please," he begged, his heart hammering in his chest.

Theo obliged, brushing over the spot more than once, until he had to hold Dennis' hip to keep him in place. Dennis could feel when Theo slipped another finger in, but this time it didn't hurt. He wanted more now, and made sure to let Theo know.

"Theo, enough. Gods, I can't... just do it already, yeah? Fuck me, please."

Theo carefully pulled his fingers free, laying one last, lingering sucking kiss on Dennis' hole. Dennis felt a cool tingle, reminiscent of a cleansing charm - but thicker, feeling more like some sort of gel - wash over his arse, felt Theo brush his fingers over his hole again and then he was there. He could feel the thick head of his cock push gently at that most intimate entrance to his body, that place that he never thought in a million years he would let anybody touch, let alone actively invite in. He tried to relax, to remain calm, but hell, it hurt as Theo pushed, and he couldn't help the whimper of pain. His fingers were digging holes in the mattress.

"Dennis... babe," Theo panted, obviously straining himself, holding himself back. "You have to relax or it will hurt more. Push back against me, it will help, I promise."

Dennis made a conscious effort. He could tell that Theo was trying his hardest to be as gentle as possible. He pushed back against Theo's cock, not sure how it would help, but willing to give it a try. For a few seconds nothing happened, it was just more of the same tearing pain, but when he thought he couldn't take a second more, and stopped pushing for just a moment, Theo's cock popped through the tight ring of muscle and slid in. It still burned, but underneath, he could feel sparks of electric pleasure shooting up his spine, and pooling in his gut. Theo stopped for a moment, allowing his body time to adjust, which was decent, but Dennis needed him to move. The sheer fullness of having him inside, just sitting there - it was too much.

"Dennis... you okay?" Theo asked, his voice barely audible.

"Bit late to ask that, don't you think?"

"I just meant... do you want me to stop?" Theo was moving his hips now, small jabs that had the head of his cock brush up against Dennis' prostate nearly every time. Dennis' whimpers of pain changed to moans of pleasure.

"Fuck, no. Too good... don't stop." Dennis started moving himself now, meeting Theo's thrusts each time. Theo leaned over his back, laying soft kisses across his shoulder, then reached under his body and wrapped a hand around his cock. He was rock hard, his cock full to bursting.

"Gods, Theo... I'm there. I'm gonna... oh, fuck," he trailed off, words disintegrating into a hoarse shout as Theo ran his hand hard along the length of his cock, rhythmically pulling in time with each spasmodic jerk of Dennis' hips, hot ejaculate falling to the bed below. Theo himself sighed out his own release, holding his hips still as he spilled deep in Dennis' clenching arse.

They both collapsed to the bed, Theo carefully pulling free, Dennis biting back a curse at the shock of withdrawal. He rolled onto his back, panting slightly, and looked across at Theo.

"Bloody hell, Theo. That..." he started, before words failed him. He reached out a hand, and linked fingers with Theo. It was the best he could do.

"Yeah." Theo squeezed his fingers in return, then sat up, reaching for the blanket at the end of the bed. He grabbed it with one hand and pulled it up, covering them both. He made no move to pull Dennis closer, other than to keep his grip on Dennis' hand. Dennis wasn't really sure what the protocol was in a situation such as this. Was he supposed to head off to his own bed now? Was he just supposed to roll over and go to sleep? Or was it acceptable for him to reach out and pull Theo closer, as he would anybody else he was sharing a bed with?

Theo rolled away, heaving out a great sigh. Fuck it all, it wasn't right. Dennis rolled to face Theo, throwing his arm over his body and pulling him close. Theo never said a word, but he felt it as his whole body relaxed. Dennis was glad - it seemed he'd made the right decision. Even men liked a good solid cuddle after fucking.

~~~~~

Theo lay curled on his side, clutching at the arm Dennis had tossed around his chest. His brain was in total turmoil; on the one hand, he'd just experienced the best fuck of his life. On the other, it could very well be at the cost of the most important thing in his life - his friendship with Dennis. But he'd wanted this, had actively set this up to happen. A deliberate plan of seduction, walking around half-naked, brushing up against Dennis with every opportunity. Dennis finding him naked in the bathroom was the absolute cherry, though. It was completely unplanned and subsequently, absolutely perfect. He wasn't sure he could have pulled off the necessary surprise otherwise. Still, it took all his self-control not to grab Dennis on the spot and drop to his knees, he was just that damn gorgeous when aroused. Well, he was bloody delicious at any time, truth be told. Arousal just made him all the sweeter.

Just, now that they'd done the deed, so to speak... well, he wasn't so sure of anything anymore. True, Dennis had been the one to reach around and pull him close, which boded well for the morning, but what then? Dennis could very well have just been indulging in a little curiosity, just seeing how the other side lived. Curious men, of course, didn't usually need to run off to the bathroom for regularly scheduled wanks when working with another man, however, so maybe it was more than idle curiosity. Theo just didn't know.

Only, what would he do if he was Dennis? He thought he knew the man pretty damn well after ten years, but this was obviously far out of his comfort zone. It wouldn't surprise him if he legged it - and if he did, what would he, Theo, do then? Would he give him some leeway? Or would he come down on him like the proverbial brick shithouse, read him the riot act and threaten him with all manner of dire actions? The second option, while quite appealing, smacked of serious drama queen antics, not something Theo indulged in usually. Still, this was Dennis, who meant more to Theo than anything. He'd be willing to forgive a fair amount for the man.

But he wouldn't forgive being played for a fool. If Dennis did cut and run, then Theo would give him some time, just enough to come to terms with whatever was fucking with his head. But he'd also make sure that Dennis knew exactly how he felt, at least about the situation as it stood, and what his terms were. _Not too much time, though,_ was the last thought that went through his head before he dropped off, secure in Dennis' warm embrace.

When he woke in the morning, he wasn't surprised to find himself alone in the bed, and to hear the echoing silence in the flat. Dennis was gone.

* * * * * * * * * *

His flat was cold and empty when he pushed the door open. Well, what did he expect, really? He hadn't been home in almost a month - and this hardly felt like home, even when he spent every night there. If he was honest with himself, home was a nice cosy flat above a pub in Scotland, where his best friend lived. His best friend who was probably ready to hex his over-used arse and bits to the moon when he saw him next. Dennis cringed; Theo was not going to be happy about the way he'd crept out of flat this morning.

Not that he could blame him, either. Sneaking out of the flat like a common thief - hell, like a coward. _'That's it, though'_ , his inner monologue taunted him, _'you are a bloody coward'_. Some Gryffindor, some Auror commando he was; able to face down armed and dangerous Death Eaters without flinching, but fleeing in the face of a potentially awkward conversation with the man who fucked him through the mattress.

He flinched - all over. His brain screamed _'No!'_ but his body fair cried out for more. He had to admit to himself that it was the best sexual experience of his life, and Theo had quite possibly ruined him for all others. What the hell was he going to do? He sat down heavily at his dining table, wincing at the reminder his arse was no longer virgin territory. His head fell to the tabletop, banging lightly in counterpoint to his brain's continued cries. Visions swam through his mind, of him on his knees with Theo pressed up against him, pummelling him through the bed. His cock twitched, obviously quite pleased with the direction his thoughts were taking.

He gave one last, mighty thump of his head, then glared down at his crotch. Theo could well be right; he was quite possibly ruined for anybody else. But was it because he'd been fucked by a man, or because he'd been fucked by Theo? He groaned in despair. He really couldn't see himself going out, looking for another man to experiment with, and he knew, could feel it in his heart, that he was still interested in women. He just wasn't sure if he wanted anybody other than Theo.

How long he sat at his table, thoughts swirling madly, he wasn't sure. If he thought he was confused before, then he was obviously completely fucked now. And not in a good way, which last night had most definitely been.

Rousing himself, he decided he needed to talk to somebody, a person he trusted almost as much as he trusted Theo. Somebody who treated him with respect and care, who had looked out for him since he'd lost his brother. He needed to speak to Harry Potter.

~~~~~

Dennis hopped from foot to foot, nervous about ringing the bell of the large house in front of him, yet desperate to get inside and talk to the owner. Two days it took him to dredge up the courage and come over here. He'd been standing in the front garden, taking small steps backwards and forwards, for more than ten minutes, when the door opened abruptly and a voice floated from deep inside.

"You swallow a frog, Creevey? I haven't seen anybody hop about like that since Potter was hit on the arse with a stinging hex."

"Oi! You'd know all about that, twat. You're the one who shot it at me." Dennis looked up to see Harry Potter standing in front of him, hand on the open door and a welcoming smile on his face. "Come in, Dennis. Ignore the rude arse in the living room. His only joy is to provoke a fight." This last was said over his shoulder in the direction of the interior of his house. There was no animosity in his tone. Instead, wry affection coloured his words.

"Not true, you speccy git. I also derive an exorbitant amount of pleasure from seeing you beg--"

"Draco, enough. We have a guest. Behave, please, at least for a while?"

"You take all the fun out of my life, Harry."

Harry led Dennis into his comfortable living room, filled with over-stuffed sofas and chairs. Sprawled lengthwise across one of the sofas was Draco Malfoy, quite obviously at home in lounge pants and loose shirt, his bare feet propped on a pillow at one end. Harry gestured for Dennis to sit down in one of the chairs, before moving over to the same sofa as Malfoy. He briefly rested his hand on the blond's head, before lifting his feet and sitting down, allowing Malfoy to rest his feet in his lap.

Dennis was a little thrown by the familiarity between the two men. There was no mention anywhere, of there being any kind of relationship between them other than hatred. Yet the proof was right in his face - it was obvious they were comfortable with each other, to the point where they looked more like a married couple than some he'd seen who'd been together for years. Harry was idly tracing patterns along the top of Malfoy's feet, who had his head tipped back and his eyes closed in obvious enjoyment.

It wasn't until Harry shifted, a slight wince on his face, that Dennis realised just how much enjoyment both men were getting out of the feathery touches. He could see Malfoy, ever so gently, press his feet into Harry's groin, using the soles of his feet to massage Harry's cock. It was very obvious that Harry's body was responding appropriately to the touch. A quick glance at Malfoy's face showed that the man knew exactly what he was doing, the tiny smirk at the corner of his lips giving him away. His own loose pants did little to hide an impressive erection of his own. Dennis was starting to feel a little light-headed, just from watching them.

He cleared his throat, trying to bring his own traitorous body under control so he could ask Harry what he'd come by to ask. He was a little off his game, knowing that Malfoy was there, but he really needed to talk to somebody he trusted. He was so confused about Theo, and where to go from here.

"Erm... Harry, I, ahh..."

"Spit it out, Creevey. Even you're smart enough to see you interrupted something." Malfoy's voice was a lazy drawl, although Dennis could hear underlying tension in the words. He noted that Harry turned his head and frowned at Malfoy, although he didn't stop moving his hands along his feet.

"Draco..."

"Harry, I don't get to see you enough as it is. Having somebody interrupt what little time I have with you sets my teeth on edge."

"I know. I'm sorry, Draco. You know the job takes up a lot of time."

"I do, and I don't begrudge you the time you need to spend on it. I just want to spend the time you have at home with you, without the constant ins and outs of others. Between both of our jobs, and family commitments, I'm lucky if I see you once a week."

Dennis was starting to feel a little uncomfortable now, for reasons other than his dick. This was obviously a sore spot between Harry and Malfoy, and he'd inadvertently brought it back out into the open.

"Um... you know what? I can do this another day. You two don't need--"

"No, it's alright. Draco and I will continue our discussions later. What can I do for you, Dennis?"

He took in a deep breath. Drawing on the courage he was supposed to have in quantity - hello, Gryffindor - he blurted out the whole story in one go.

"I slept with Theo Nott night before last. I don't know what to do - I'm not gay. I don't want to lose his friendship, it's important to me. But I can't go back to the Pub and face him, not yet. I just..." He trailed off, running out of steam and words at the same time. He rubbed the back of his neck, tugging on the short hairs in frustration, before dropping his hand back down into his lap in defeat.

Malfoy sat up in a hurry, all trace of relaxation gone. His face was stony as he pulled his feet off Harry's lap and turned around to face Dennis.

"You. Slept with Theo. And then you ran. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Dennis was a little taken aback by the venom in his voice. It was no secret that Malfoy and Theo were friends, of a sort, at Hogwarts. They'd been in the same House and Year, after all. However, Dennis was surprised at just how protective Malfoy sounded.

"Draco, easy."

"No, Harry. You know full well how fragile Theo is, after the way Blaise trampled all over him. This moron has just undone years of hard work. Merlin wept, Theo doesn't fuck around. If he chose to let Creevey here shove his dick up his arse--"

"Ah, no. Actually, I let him fuck me." Dennis could feel himself colour, the heat rapidly spreading from his face down his neck. He wasn't sure what made him blurt out that statement, but some part of him still felt the need to say _something_ to protect Theo.

"And you say you're not gay." The venom was now replaced with scorn, thick enough that Dennis could cut it and use it for a foundation.

"I'm not! I've never even thought about men before, honest."

"Then why Theo?"

"I don't know!" Now Dennis was up, pacing the floor and running his hands through his hair, leaving him looking slightly manic. "I've been staying with him, helping out at the Pub since I quit the Aurors. It wasn't one thing in particular - it just built up. He'd walk around the flat half dressed, or stop in to talk to me right after a shower, with only a towel on. I walked in on him in the bathroom when he was naked once. It was an accident, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Then, while we worked the bar, that space is so tight, so he'd constantly brush up against me as he moved around. That night, we closed up, sat down with a drink - next thing I know, I have my tongue down his throat and... It. Just. Happened."

Harry and Malfoy shared a long look, one that Dennis couldn't decipher. This time when Malfoy spoke, his voice was softer, with no trace of the venom or scorn.

"Sounds to me like he played you, Creevey."

"Huh?"

"Sneaky Slytherin? Ring any bells? Theo obviously wanted you, and planned out a very successful seduction to get you. There's no way all that was by accident. I should know. I used much the same techniques on our Hero, here."

"It's true, he did. Devious little bastard knew exactly what he wanted and set out to get exactly that." Harry's tone was affectionate as he reached out a hand to Malfoy, who grasped it tightly and didn't let go.

"But Theo knows I'm not gay. Why would he even try?"

"Are you still on about that? Salazar, you Gryffindors can be thick sometimes." Dennis flinched at Malfoy's unwitting repeat of Theo's words. "My gaydar - you know, I really like that term, thank you, Harry - it's pinging like mad just being in the same room as you. Have you ever considered that you could be bisexual? You wouldn't be the first - Harry is too, after all."

Dennis stopped to think. Harry had been married to Ginny Weasley for almost ten years before they had called it quits. The divorce was front-page news, but he knew that they were both still very close friends, and doting parents to their three young children. Malfoy, too, was married briefly, although his wife died in childbirth, leaving him with a young son to raise by himself. This was obviously the family obligations that he'd mentioned earlier.

"Okay, so I might be bisexual. Why is it I've never even looked at another man before Theo? Are you bisexual too, Malfoy?"

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed, the sound shocking in the relative silence of the living room.

"Me? Fuck, no. I'm as queer as the day is long. You're wondering about Astoria, aren't you? She knew what she was getting into when she married me. It was purely a financial decision for her, and a means to an end for me. I needed to keep the Malfoy line alive. I am sorry that she died, though. We actually dealt rather well together. Harry is probably better suited to answer the other question."

Harry continued at Malfoy's nod. "Let me ask you this, Dennis - have you ever just glanced at a bloke as he walked down the street, and thought to yourself, 'oh, he's fit', then moved on and never given it another thought? Or sat in the pub and matched up random people, this cute girl with that gorgeous bloke? You've probably been staring at other men for far longer than you realised, you just didn't have the urge to do anything about it. It wasn't until Draco won me over, that I realised I looked at men a hell of a lot more than I thought I did. Unlike him, it doesn't make me sick to shag a girl - obviously, I must have done it more than once, I have three kids. Ginny and I were married for almost ten years and I loved every minute of it, loved her. But being with Draco, while not something I thought I wanted, is everything I didn't know I was missing. Plus, the sex is fucking fantastic."

Dennis thought back to his night with Theo. Even now, two days later, he could feel every inch of Theo inside him, moving slowly and carefully, before desire had built to the breaking point, with Theo pounding his arse hard and fast, and Dennis crying out for more. The sparks as Theo had hit his prostate were blinding, and Dennis had come with barely a hand touching his dick, ejaculate shooting so far and hard it had actually caught him under the chin. He'd never felt anything as intense as that orgasm in all of his 36 years, with all of the various women he'd shagged. It wasn't that something had been missing, either, he'd enjoyed every moment with those women, but Theo had definitely ruined him for all others, he could see that now. Sneaky Slytherin, indeed.

Malfoy was smirking openly at him now, as if he could see the thoughts racing through his mind. It was as he turned to sit back down, that Dennis realised his recollections of his night with Theo had left him with a rather large, and painful problem. That was more likely what Malfoy was laughing about, the bastard.

"So, Creevey, let's go over this again, shall we, so I can get back to who I was doing before. 1) Theo planned out a careful seduction to catch you, and succeeded. 2) Not gay, bisexual. You like to shag both - although why you'd want to go back to women is beyond me. 3) You don't want to lose your friendship with Theo. Have you considered why it's so important to you? Especially in light of the fact that you allowed him to fuck you? Could there possibly be more to it than just friendship?"

Why Dennis continued to be surprised by what Malfoy said, was a mystery. He should just suspend disbelief until he left the house. His nerves would more than likely appreciate the reprieve. He sat back and gave it some more thought. Theo had been there for him almost from the start. A chance meeting and an unlikely friendship, yes, but it had grown stronger and stronger over the years. Dennis had taken his dates back to meet Theo more than once, and Theo had always been the perfect host. He'd allowed Dennis the time needed to grieve every anniversary of Colin's death, handing out firewhiskey, hankies and a strong shoulder without censure.

Conversely, Theo had sought out Dennis' opinion when he bought The Hog's Head from Aberforth Dumbledore upon his retirement. He hadn't made a single decision about the renovations without asking Dennis first if he liked the idea, and solicited his advice about the possibility of hiring staff, if needed. Their friendship had reached a stage where Dennis felt like a piece of him was missing when he didn't see Theo for a couple of days. He would find excuses to stop by the Pub while on a mission, or take a day here and there to relax in Theo's presence. Even now, as confused as he was, he missed him terribly, his sly wit and shy grin. That shy grin that always made his heart beat a little faster, and his stomach flop. How many years had that been happening? Probably more than he cared to count.

"One more question for you, Creevey. How would you feel if you never saw Theo again? Not because you chose not to, but because he wasn't there anymore. Dead. Gone forever. How would you feel?"

Dennis' heart stopped at the very idea. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel the room start to spin around him. Fuck. Just the very idea of not being able to see Theo - he thought he would die. It hit him like a bludger to the head; he loved Theo. Not like a brother, or a friend, as he'd thought, but with all of his now-pounding-madly heart. He flopped backwards in the chair, quite exhausted as his body finally settled, although a knot of pain still sat somewhat uncomfortably in his gut at the thought of losing Theo.

"Gryffindors. You're all idiots. You need to have the truth beaten about your heads before you get it. Go back to Theo, Creevey. Beg him to take you back, treat him with all the love and care you have, or I'll hex your bits to Siberia. Have mad make-up sex. Most of all, get the fuck out and let me do the same."

Harry laughed at Draco's grumpy proclamation. He stood, reaching out a hand to Dennis to pull him to his feet.

"I think we've helped you all we can, Dennis. The rest is up to you. Do what Draco suggested and talk to Theo. I think you'll find it will all work out in the end." Harry walked him to the door as he spoke, leaving Malfoy once again sprawled along the length of the sofa.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm sorry for interrupting your time. I didn't know you were seeing anybody, I'd have never intruded--"

"It's okay. We haven't made anything public, so I'd appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself. We really don't want the Prophet to make headlines of our private lives." Harry looked back over his shoulder towards the interior of the house, a small frown on his face. Dennis wondered just what was going through his mind. Theirs was obviously a complicated relationship.

"You have my word, Harry. Thanks again, for everything. I'm still a little confused, and more than a little scared, I admit, but I know what I have to do. I don't think I could have done this without you, or Malfoy. Thank him for me, will you?"

At this, a large grin split Harry's face. "Be glad to, Dennis. Do you want the details, or shall I keep them to myself?"

Dennis couldn't help it - he could feel his face warming again as his mind conjured images of just how Harry would pass on the thanks. He shook his head vigorously. He really didn't need any more fuel for his imagination. He stepped back, shaking Harry's hand quickly, then turned and made his way to the front of the garden. He could feel when he passed the edge of the wards around the house, allowing him to Apparate. He turned back quickly, just in time to see Malfoy pull Harry into a deep kiss just inside the front door. Smiling, he fixed his destination in his mind, then turned quickly and disappeared.

~~~~~

Dennis didn't head back up to Scotland immediately. He dropped by his flat first, ostensibly to clear out his fridge, and make sure everything was in order for him to leave. In reality, doubts crept in as soon as he appeared in the alley behind his flat. He was still shit-scared of facing Theo, despite the eye-opening revelation that he was in love with him. What if Theo didn't return the sentiment? Even if what Malfoy said was true, that Theo seduced him - quite successfully, too - it didn't mean that it was anything more than a one-night stand to him. After all, in the ten years he'd known Theo, that was all he ever indulged in, and even then, they were few and far between. It was altogether possible that Dennis was just another notch in his bedpost.

Deep in his heart, Dennis knew this was total bullshit and complete prevarication. He was scared, that was all. Scared to leave the relative safety of London and his flat, and face Theo. His actions two nights ago had been cowardly, sneaking out like he did. If Theo chose not to speak to him again, it would only be fitting. His stomach knotted at the thought. Malfoy's question, about how he would feel if Theo was gone, was almost a doddle compared to the thought of Theo still being alive, yet unwilling to see him.

A tap at his window pulled him away from his deep thoughts. The same vicious owl that nearly took off his finger - and other, more important body parts - sat on the windowsill staring at him with an imperious glare. Dennis felt like the damn bird could see all the way to his soul, and was judging him severely lacking. He knew it wasn't true, just his guilty conscience projecting, but that didn't stop him from jumping up from his chair quickly and opening the window. The owl merely held up a leg, waiting patiently for Dennis to remove the missive and send it back on its way.

He absently closed the window after the bird flew off, rubbing his head ruefully to settle his hair. That vindictive bird managed to cuff him across the back of his skull with his wing as he set off, which was fairly impressive; Dennis was still inside the flat and the owl never entered. Nevertheless, the irritating flying menace managed it.

He sat back down at his small dining table, staring at the note as if it would read itself. Theo's messy scrawl stared him in the face, continuing the silent accusations of the owl and Dennis' own head. He shook his head as he slipped a finger under the wax seal. No time like the present to face humiliation. Might as well just rip the bandage off in one go, make it as quick as possible.

Shock, relief and hope warred in his gut as he read. At first glance, Theo didn't come across as too mad - more resigned to the situation as it stood. But as he read further, factoring in Theo's personality and the circumstances behind the need for such a letter, he realised that Theo was quite rightly very mad. He counted himself lucky that the letter in his hands wasn't screaming at him. As he thought this, his eyes roved over the last sentences, where Theo very plainly stated that he had one week to sort his head, or the least of his worries would be a howler.

Dennis winced. He wasn't willing to wait a full week to see just what Theo had in mind. As a dedicated Slytherin, the punishment was bound to be inventive - and painful. He looked around his flat, his so-called sanctuary. There was no reason for him to be there any longer. The only reason he was even inside was fear. It was time to man up and face the large hippogriff in the room. He was in love with Theo, who deserved to know.

~~~~~

It was two more days before Dennis made his way back to Hogsmeade. This time, it wasn't fear that kept him London. Rather, it was the clearing out of his flat, organizing with Harry to help sell his belongings that he no longer needed, and visiting his parents to let them know his next move. Harry was more than happy to help, even offering to take over care of the flat. Dennis wasn't sure why, after all, Harry had a perfectly reasonable house of his own. But Harry simply winked when he asked, forgoing explanations. Dennis was just relieved to have the place taken off his hands. His parents took the information about Theo very well, better than he hoped. Both of them were just so happy to see him looking to settle, after so many years. His mother even persuaded Dennis to bring Theo home at any time, an idea that Dennis wasn't completely sold on. Theo was a wizard, through and through, with no Muggle inclinations at all. However, his parents were easy going, and he knew that if he could convince Theo to visit, they would do all they could to make him welcome and comfortable. Providing, of course, that Theo was even willing to have Dennis in his life, something he hadn't mentioned to his parents. No need to spill all the ugly details. Bad enough that Malfoy, of all people, knew the gory truth of the matter.

Apparating to Hogsmeade, something that was usually second nature, caused him a few brief moments of apprehension. He decided to forgo appearing directly by the Hogs Head, instead opting to arrive on the outskirts of the small wizard town. Once again, he recognized the cowardice of this move, but clung to the knowledge that at least he was actually _in_ Hogsmeade, and not sitting in London chewing his nails and contemplating his navel.

He stopped outside the door to the pub, gathering his tattered courage, before pushing open the door and walking in. He'd timed his arrival to coincide with closing, hoping that the customers would be faster leaving this night than they were the night his world changed. As he hoped, there were only a handful of patrons left, all of them clearly finishing their last glass and settling their tab with Theo.

He stood just inside the entrance, watching Theo as he interacted with the friends he'd made in Hogsmeade. He seemed his usual, relaxed self as he cleaned and chatted, yet Dennis knew that Theo was well aware he was in the taproom. He'd seen the subtle tightening of Theo's shoulders and eyes, the quick jerk of his head in his direction as he'd entered. To anyone who didn't know him, these indicators would have been nigh on invisible, but to Dennis, they screamed out just how nervous Theo was. Although there was a chance it wasn't nerves, so much as righteous anger. Dennis wouldn't know for certain until the room cleared and he could talk to Theo without threat of interruption or gossipy neighbours overhearing.

It felt like hours until the last customer left, but was most probably only ten minutes or so. Dennis silently resumed his previous duties, picking up stray glasses and wiping down tabletops. He collected the mop and bucket from the back room, and swabbed down the floors. He grabbed the cloth and buffed the beautiful old wood counter. In all, he went above and beyond the usual cleaning routine, choosing brute strength and manual labour over magical means. Anything to avoid actually talking to Theo. Eventually, though, he ran out of things to do, and turned to face the bar. Theo sat on his usual stool, a glass in his hand, another sitting on the wood beside him.

The glass of firewhiskey sitting waiting for him was a good sign, but Theo's unreadable expression - not so much. Dennis swallowed his pride - and his fear - and walked up to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Theo beat him to it.

"So you thought you'd just slink back in like you slinked out?" Theo's tone was cold, but as he stepped closer, Dennis could see the underlying hurt in his eyes. It gave him hope. Theo wasn't just angry, obviously feeling pain at a perceived injustice.

"I didn't slink in," he muttered, choosing to ignore the second half of the statement. He winced as Theo's glare grew colder.

"I note that you don't deny you slinked out," Theo grated, eyes glaring daggers. "I always thought you fucking Gryffindors were bullshitting about your much-vaunted courage. You just went and proved it."

"Hey! That's hardly fair," Dennis protested, even though he knew Theo had a point. He'd shown no courage whatsoever by sneaking out of the flat before Theo awoke, even before the sun was up. "I didn't... I wasn't... ah hell, Theo, I was scared, okay? Scared and nervous and I didn't know what to think."

"So instead of staying and talking it out with me, you scarpered. Like a... a... a rabbit, or something. Salazar, what were you thinking? That I'd laugh at you, or toss a hex at you?"

"No! Truthfully, I wasn't even thinking about you at all--"

"Oh, nice. You sleep with me and then you dismiss me. I'm not one of your fuck-toy girls, Creevey. I'm a--"

Dennis pushed right up into his personal space, grabbing Theo's face with both hands, and kissed him. As with the first time, he was instantly hard, and his heart hammered in his chest. It was confirmation that Harry and Malfoy were right. It also confirmed his own feelings; he was most definitely in love with Theo Nott.

Theo moaned into the kiss, his mouth opening immediately to Dennis. But he soon pulled back, using his free hand to push against Dennis' chest to get the point across.

"Wha--?" Dennis panted, his brain already lodged firmly in his pants. He wanted Theo, had possibly always wanted him, and he couldn't comprehend why the man was pushing him away when he'd so obviously enjoyed the kiss. He knew Theo wanted him just as badly.

"You can't just come back and kiss it all better."

"I'm not trying to--"

"Yeah, you are. You're--"

"No, Theo, I'm not. I kissed you because I love you," Dennis said, heart in his throat. Laying it out like this, with no warning, was a bit of a gamble, but the shocked look on Theo's face sort of made it all worthwhile.

Theo's fingers clutched at Dennis' shirt where his hand still rested. "You... you love me? I don't..." His voice trailed off, his gaze uncertain. His other hand roughly placed the glass tumbler on the countertop.

"Yeah, I do. Look, I know you don't love--"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up and kiss me again, Gryffindor idiot." Theo used two hands now to fist Dennis' shirt, pulling him close enough to nestle in the vee of his legs. Dennis kissed Theo with his whole body, trying hard to show that his words were true. It didn't matter to him - well, it did, but he'd learn to live with it - if Theo didn't love him back. Maybe, to Theo, this was just fantastic sex. Which it was, so yeah, Dennis could deal.

Dennis was a little surprised by the intensity of Theo's kiss, however. It seemed that Theo was putting his entire heart into it, just as much as Dennis was. He was pressed up against Theo so tightly, that he could feel Theo's cock against his own, even more when Theo slid forward off the stool. The friction was delicious, so much so that Dennis was mere seconds away from coming when Theo pulled back, resting his forehead against Dennis'.

"Gods, Dennis, do you have any idea at all how long I've loved you? No, of course you don't. Why would you?" Theo's voice dropped at the end, self-censure apparent in the tone. Dennis pulled his head back, just far enough that he could look Theo in the eyes. He lifted one hand and cupped his cheek, feeling the stubble rub against his palm.

"Malfoy said--"

"You talked to Draco? When - no, not important. Why?" Theo's eyes were big. Dennis felt like he was drowning as he stared back.

"I needed somebody to talk to, to help me sort through all the thoughts in my head. I went to see Harry, and Malfoy was there."

"Draco was with Potter and the world is still standing? I thought they were still throwing curses at each other?"

"Ah, no, I don't think so. Things were fairly intense between them, yes, but I think it's more because I interrupted something." Dennis could feel his cheeks flame at this. Theo arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"They're fucking? Saints preserve us, the world really must be ending."

"I think it's a bit more than that, Theo. They looked really happy together, although Malfoy was a bit pissed off that I interrupted their time alone. They're also not putting it out to the public. Can you imagine what the Prophet would make of them being together? It would be a colossal scandal."

"I'm sure. Not that this isn't interesting, because it is, but I don't want to talk about Potter and Draco. I want to talk about us and shag. Preferably shag first and then talk, to be honest."

Dennis groaned. His cock, which had flagged somewhat while they were talking, immediately surged back to life. The blood rush south left him dizzy, it happened so quickly. The thought of Theo taking him again had him panting and wanting more than anything. He was precariously balanced on the razor's edge just thinking about it.

"Theo, shit, what you do to me. I've never felt... You were right. Even if I didn't love you, there's no way I'd ever be able to--"

Theo smirked. "Told you."

"Yeah, you did, you sneaky Slytherin bastard. Malfoy did say you played me, and he was right."

Theo looked a little stricken at this. "I'm sorry, Dennis. I shouldn't have, I know it. But you're just so damn hot, I couldn't resist. Ten years, I waited, so cut me a little slack, yeah?"

"Theo, I'm not mad. I wanted it. I wanted it even before you started your little campaign. I'm just sorry it took me that long to work out what exactly it was that I wanted."

"Fair cop, Dennis, you were a little preoccupied with the job, and all."

"Not so preoccupied that I didn't make my way through the single witches in England. You never said--"

"Well, I wouldn't, would I? It wasn't my place, not while you were dating. You never showed any inclination toward me. All I could do was be your friend."

Dennis could feel a lump in his throat. "You still are, Theo. My best friend, always."

"And more?"

"Oh, hell, yeah. More would be very, very good. Starting right now." Dennis leaned back in, capturing Theo's mouth in a sweet kiss that quickly morphed into something damn near pornographic. He sucked Theo's tongue into his mouth, encouraging it to tangle with his own. It was wet, messy and hot as fuck. Dennis knew it wouldn't take much to send him sailing over the edge.

"Fuck me again, Theo," Dennis whispered against his lips. "Now, right here, over the counter."

Theo moaned, grinding his body tighter against Dennis. "You sure? I mean, I figured you'd want to fuck me."

"I do, next time," Dennis spoke quietly, still trailing his lips across Theo's face. "I want to do it all. I want to suck you, lick you, fuck you. But right now, I really need you... want you... it's like a compulsion, Theo. The thought of your cock in me... Gods, I could come right now."

Theo grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. "Okay, tough guy, turn around. Hands on the bar and spread 'em."

Dennis did as he was told, his breath coming in short, sharp bursts. The anticipation was about to do him in. Theo pressed up behind him, his hands snaking around his body and settling at his waist, fingers nimbly freeing the buttons on his jeans, one by one. Dennis held his breath, shaking from the urge to come. He was using all his concentration to suppress his body's natural tendencies as Theo's hands ghosted over his cock.

"Relax, babe," Theo whispered in his ear, his breath hot and moist. Dennis shuddered. Just that pushed him even closer to the boiling point.

"I can't, I'll come. Gods, Theo, I'm so close." He hated how plaintive he sounded, but Theo had an effect on him like no other.

"It's okay, Dennis. Even if you come now, I guarantee it will still be amazing." Theo's voice caressed him as surely as his hands. Dennis' cock was now free, his jeans and pants pushed aside. Theo's thumb swiped over the head, and that was all it took. Dennis jerked in his embrace, shooting come over Theo's hands and hitting the side of the counter. He was still shaking with the aftershocks when he felt that same cool charm as he did the first time, this time combined with a sudden shock as his entrance was magically stretched.

Theo raised his hand, hot come dripping off his fingers. He pushed his fingers into Dennis' mouth, groaning as Dennis sucked them in greedily. The cool lubrication gel, the fingers in his mouth, the burn of Theo's cock pushing past the tight ring of muscle, and then the heat as his cock slid deeper pushed Dennis into a second orgasm, weaker than the first, but still sending shockwaves through his body. He whimpered around Theo's fingers, knees almost buckling from the intense pleasure. He could feel Theo moving, but his mind was so blissed out, it was all he could do to remember who it was who was causing these intense, physical sensations.

"Dennis, fuck... you're so tight, I'm going to... Gods!" Theo snapped his hips one last time, emptying himself with sharp, staccato thrusts into Dennis. He draped himself over Dennis' back, dragging in deep, ragged breaths. How long they stayed like that, Dennis didn't know, or care. Eventually, Theo softened enough to slip out of his body, leaving him feeling bereft at the loss.

"Theo." Dennis sighed out his name.

"Oh shit. Fuck, Dennis, what you do to me. I've never come so hard, so fast in my life."

"Yeah? Me neither. You were right--"

"Of course I was. I'm always right. What was I right about this time?"

"Arse. It was still amazing, even though I'd already come."

"Of course."

"Smug git." Dennis turned in Theo's arms, his jeans gaping open, and his softened cock exposed to the cool night air. He pulled Theo's body closer, thrilling at the touch of Theo's naked cock against his own, despite the slick gel and sticky come coating it. "Can we go upstairs now? I want to do this again, and again."

"Insatiable, you are. I've created a monster. Besides, it was your idea to do it here."

"And a damn good idea it was, admit it," Dennis smirked.

Dennis wasn't lying, he really wanted to get upstairs and comfortable. He meant what he'd said before, about wanting to try it all with Theo. But he had to admit to himself that having Theo fuck him was about the best ever feeling. He would be quite happy if Theo wanted to keep things like that forever.

"Yeah, it was a good idea, as far as ideas from you Gryffindors go. I know you're all 'act now, think later,' types." It was Theo's turn to smirk. "Upstairs is good. Next time, you do me, yeah?"

Well, no worries there, then. If Theo wanted Dennis to fuck him, then Dennis would be more than happy to do the job. But only if Theo fucked him again afterward. He found that he was craving the feeling of having Theo's cock up his arse, the fullness and the heat.

"So, we're good? Theo, I'm sorry I ran out, it won't happen again. I love you. It would kill me to leave you now."

"I love you, too, Dennis. And damn straight it won't happen again. I promise you this, you ever pull a stunt like that again, you'll wish you were blessed with girl bits, because I'll castrate you. I won't even use my wand - I guarantee you that I have a very sharp knife with your name on it."

Dennis was a little shocked at the vehemence of Theo's words, but not surprised at the content. He expected nothing less from him. He knew Theo didn't do relationships, so to invest in one with him was a gift of incalculable value.

"I promise, on my heart, on everything I hold dear - on Colin's memory - that you will never have cause to regret this, Theo. If you do, I will stand in front of you and hold my dick out while you slice it off. Hell, I'll even sharpen the knife for you before, if that's what you want."

"Yeah? Well, all right then. Glad we got that sorted," Theo said in response, a grin slowly settling across his face.

Dennis sent a silent thank you to Harry and Malfoy. Harry for inadvertently giving him the idea to visit Theo after leaving the Aurors, and both of them for helping him straighten his head. Without their guidance, he could very well have lost Theo for good. He once again had a purpose for his life - to love and worship Theo for all eternity.

"Forever, Theo. I'm in this forever. Now, are we going to move this upstairs? Because I'm so up for another go."

~~~~~

Theo laughed, then grabbed Dennis by the hand and dragged him out of the taproom. They had all of time together, he was sure of it now. No man would freely volunteer his dick like that if he wasn't serious about making it work. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. All his hopes and dreams, everything he'd ever wanted and thought was forever out of his reach, was now in front of him. Dennis was his, as surely as he was Dennis'.

"We have a lot of time to make up, Creevey. Hope you're up to the task."

"With you, Theo? I'm 'up' to anything."

"Oh, good. You get to clean up the mess you made of the counter, then. You spray, you pay."

"Classy, Theo, real classy. For you, though, I'd even be willing to get down on my knees and lick it off."

"Ah hell, Dennis. You can't say things like that, unless you want me to just bend you over and take you on the spot." Theo was hard again, the rush of blood sudden and painful.

"Would you? Please?"

Theo laughed again and dragged Dennis faster up the stairs. He had the rest of his life to enjoy this man, beginning now.

End


End file.
